Spies
by elizabeth95
Summary: Something's going on in the Manhattan Lodging House... Written for dazzy-dreamer.


"Sh

**A/N: **Hm. Sort of another pointless one-shot. Maybe you'll like it maybe you won't. I'm not the judge of that, am I? Anyways, this is written for dazzy-dreamer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Newsies. dazzy-dreamer owns Mercy. I, being the wonderful person that I am (that was sarcasm, by the way), own Nikki. And last, but certainly not least, my friend Jessie owns Jazzy.

--

_Love isn't what makes the world go round. Love makes the ride worthwhile._

--

"Sh! be quiet!"

"I am. You're the one talking!"

"Both of you shut up!"

The owners of the three voices peeked around the corner of the wall they were temporarily hiding behind. The objects of their interest were on the couch in the Manhattan lodging house, sitting rather closely and talking in hushed voices.

"Look, Spot's smiling!" One of the voices also known as Nikki whispered.

"And Mercy's blushing!" Jazzy, the second voice, stifled a laugh from beside Nikki.

"I can't believe I let you girls drag me into this!" The third voice, Jack, groaned.

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier." Jazzy grumbled.

"Hush! Nikki whispered turning towards them, "They'll hear us!" When she turned back around she was met with two very angry faces, and they weren't Jazzy or Jack. She let out a yelp as Spot and Mercy stared back.

"Oops?" Nikki shrugged at them. Mercy rolled her eyes while Spot glared.

"Get up. He growled. The three, Nikki, Jazzy, and Jack, stood up quickly almost tripping over their own feet in doing so. Spot pointed over to the couch he had previously occupied and the three spies shuffled over there like three little kids in trouble, their heads hung low. Jack suddenly stopped halfway there and turned around angrily to face Spot.

"You can't order me around in my own lodging house!" he yelled at Spot.

Spot walked up to Jack, getting into his face, and said in a low tone "You were spying on _me_, of all people, Jack Kelly. You're lucky I ain't doing anything worse.

Jack sighed and sat down on the couch. "It was their fault." He muttered, pointing towards the two girls sitting to his left.

"Hey!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"Alright, alright, it was _Nikki's _fault."

"Hey!" Nikki glared at him.

"Well, it was." Jack hissed.

"Jazzy helped, ya know!" Nikki tried defending herself.

"Only 'cause you talked me into it!" Jazzy shouted back at Nikki.

"Yeah, but-"

"ENOUGH!" Spot yelled as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. The three sitting on the couch shrank back from him. All the while Mercy was trying her hardest to keep from laughing at the situation. Because, really, from her point of view it was amusing.

"Ok," Spot said, quieter this time since he had gained control of his temper… mostly, "Who's idea was it, honestly?" he asked looking each of them in the eye. They all glanced at each other before Nikki slowly raised her hand.

"Uh, that – that would be me." She said, giving an innocent grin that soon faltered and fell under Spot and Mercy's glares.

"Where the heck did you get the idea to _spy _on us?" Mercy asked, now coming into the interrogation. Their predicament wasn't as amusing as it was just a few minutes ago.

Nikki shrugged at her question.

Mercy took a deep breath – not only was the amusement gone, her patience was slowly fading, too. "Ok, _why _did you spy on us, huh?"

Nikki was silent for a moment, looking thoughtful, until she answered "You should have at least expected it, ya know. Being all secretive and everything." She paused for second before adding with a shrug, "And I was bored."

"Glad you have such a good reason." Spot muttered rolling his eyes.

"I know," Nikki nodded seriously, "But I, uh, have something… _else _to do now, so, um, bye." She dashed out of the room before anyone could reply or argue.

"Whatever," Spot said waving his hand, "I gotta get back to Brooklyn." He, too, left before anyone could get say anything else and the Manhattan Lodging House was silent for the most part. Mercy just stood there staring down Jack and Jazzy. After a minute or two, Jazzy started to squirm uncomfortably under her gaze. Mercy then started laughing.

"I don't get it, what's she laughing at?" Jack whispered to Jazzy.

Jazzy just shrugged back, "Don't know. Let's get out of here since she's 'occupied' at the moment." She said easing off the couch. Jack did the same, and the two made their way up the stairs that Nikki had disappeared to only a few moments ago.

Mercy quieted down once she noticed Jack and Jazzy had gone and smiled to her self, _'Life with friends like them is NEVER boring.' _

--

**A/N: **Again I say hm. Why? I dunno. Reviews are cherished. Heh, I used a thesaurus for the word 'appreciate' to get 'cherished'. I find that quite humorous for some odd reason...


End file.
